There exists a need to not only package plants and flowers that are in pots to ship them to the marketplace, but also to attractively display the product at the retail environment.
Typically, potted plants are handled either in bulk form or are placed in a shipping carton and transported or shipped to market. The shipping carton needs to retain the pot or potted plant in a position within the carton, and for such purpose, various cartons are devised with partitions or holding elements adhesively secured or stapled into the sides or panels of the box, which are folded to a position to restrain and retain the flower pot. A typical example of such a carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,536 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,329. Other containers exist for shipment of perishable cut flowers and plants that may be used for displaying same for sale at their destination. Examples of such a container are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,642 and 4,113,093.